


Stepfather Snape

by Severely_Lupine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Future, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severely_Lupine/pseuds/Severely_Lupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of moments in the life of Hugo Weasley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepfather Snape

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in a drabble community on LJ, so each one was in response to a certain 'challenge'. I've listed the challenge for each one under their titles.

**More Asinine Things Have Happened**

back from the dead challenge

 

With a great billow of soot, Uncle Harry tumbled from the fireplace, causing Rose to squeal and Hugo to drop his sippy cup. 

“Ron! Hermione! You’re not gonna believe it!” 

“What is it?” asked Dad. 

Harry took a deep breath. “You know how we all thought Snape died?” 

Mum gasped.

“He’s not dead,” said Harry. “Someone found him and took him to St. Mungo’s. Apparently, he sort of... got lost in the shuffle after Voldemort’s defeat. He just woke up from a coma.” 

Hugo looked between the stricken faces of his parents and wondered what all the fuss was about.

* * *

 

**You Can’t Always Not Get What You Don’t Want**

child challenge

 

“Hugo,” Al said, flicking his toy wand absently, “what’s your middle name?”

“Ronald,” Hugo said. “Like Dad. Why?”

Al tapped the wand. “Louis’s middle name is William, and Teddy’s is Remus, and Dad’s is the same as Grandpa James’s.”

Hugo wondered where this was going.

“But James’s middle name is Sirius, not Harry, and mine’s Severus. Does that mean that Dad’s not really our dad?”

“Dunno.” Hugo shrugged. “The only Sev’rus I know of is that old teacher.”

Al’s face scrunched up. “I wouldn’t want him for a dad.”

Hugo grimaced, remembering what Dad had said about him. “Me neither.”

* * *

 

**She Always Had a Thing For Tall, Dark, and Sallow**

not what it looks like challenge

 

The man in the photo was tall, thin, and sallow-skinned with black hair and a beak-like nose. Hugo looked into his black eyes and wondered what his mother saw in him.

“He’s not that handsome, is he?”

Mum cocked her head as if looking at it from a new perspective. “I suppose not, in the traditional sense. But he has other admirable qualities.”

When she told him the man’s name, he remembered the copy of The Hunchback of Notre Dame that Mum had given him, and something clicked in his eight-year-old brain.

“Mum, did you name me after your ex-boyfriend?”

* * *

 

**On the Platform**

apologies challenge

 

“Sorry, Dad.”

“For what?” asked Uncle Harry.

“Getting Slytherin. I made a friend on the train, and when he was put in Slytherin, I thought it mustn’t be that bad a place.”

Harry smiled. “It’s fine, Al.”

“What friend?” asked Dad.

“That boy there,” said Rose. “He sits at our table in Potions.”

“Rose! I thought I told you to stay away from him!”

“Sorry, Dad,” she said, not looking very sorry. “He’s quite nice.”

“Sure,” Dad grumbled. “Next you’ll be saying Snape’s _quite nice_.”

Rose and Al exchanged a guilty look.

“Honestly, Ron,” chided Mum. “It’s not _that_ shocking.”

* * *

 

**The Rumor That Just Won’t Die**

dialogue only challenge

 

“Is that Professor Snape?” 

“It’s the scar, isn’t it?” 

“Among other things.” 

“Don’t let him catch you staring at it. You don’t want to get detention with him.”

“He can’t be all that bad. My cousin thinks he’s great.” 

“They say he was attacked by a vampire. That he even got turned into one. The way he stalks around and hides in the shadows... And I swear I saw him _fly_ once. _Without_ a broom.”

“It wasn’t a vampire.”

“How do you know?”

“My mum was there. Though she... doesn’t like to talk about it.”

“What happened?”

“Something _way_ worse.”

* * *

 

**Never a Second Chance**

potions challenge

 

Hugo checked the fire under his cauldron again. He didn’t want to mess up on his very first day.

He still wasn’t sure about Snape. Was he as mean as everyone said? Or were Rose and Al right about him being decent?

“Another Weasley,” said a voice behind him, sounding as if its owner had just found something disgusting on the bottom of his shoe.

Flinching, Hugo dropped too many fly legs into the potion, which sputtered and turned solid.

“I see you take after your father,” Snape sneered and walked away.

 _Right_ , Hugo decided. _Nasty git it is, then._

* * *

**Making Way**

no dialogue challenge

 

Hugo wished Dad would get home soon. How long did it take to catch a single Dark wizard?

His stomach growled, and his eyes glazed over the text Snape had been bastardy enough to assign over the holidays.

There was a quiet knock on the door. Hugo sighed, glad they could finally eat.

It was Uncle Harry.

Mum’s smile fell as soon as it appeared. Harry’s eyes were red, his cheek slashed, and his robes filthy.

Hugo leapt up, his heart suddenly racing.

Silently, Harry held something out to Mum, and she fell to her knees.

It was Dad’s wand.

* * *

 

**Family Trumps House**

50 points challenge

 

Hugo was numb.

He couldn’t think. Couldn’t feel.

He barely noticed when he stepped on Snape’s robes as he walked through the crowded hallway.

“Idiot!” Snape snapped. “Watch where you’re going!”

“Hey!” said Al, beside Hugo. “Lay off.”

“And why should I, Albus?”

“You know his father just got murdered.”

Snape looked at Hugo. “People die. That’s life. Accept it and move on.”

“Oh, really?” Al said, his voice dangerously low. “Is that what you did when my grandmother died?”

Snape’s eyes flashed with fury for an instant, then he said just as softly, “Fifty points from Slytherin, Mr. Potter.”

* * *

**More Than One Thing is Wrong With This Picture**

masquerade challenge

 

 _Why did they make the Yule Ball a masquerade?_ Hugo wondered, watching the crowd. _And why did I decide to dress as a panda?_

His eyes landed appreciatively on a well-proportioned woman talking with McGonagall. Her mask hid her face, but her selkie costume didn’t leave much else to the imagination.

Hugo did a double-take as Count Dracula walked by. He wore a mask over his eyes, but the nose gave him away.

Snape joined the woman and they began dancing. Bafflingly, she appeared to enjoy his attention.

 _Snape with a girlfriend?_ Hugo shook his head. _That’s just not right._

* * *

 

**He Should Have Just Sent a Patronus**

anonymous valentine challenge

 

With a splat, a letter landed in Hugo’s porridge. Dazed, he handed a bit of bacon to the owl (he’d never seen one with a lazy eye before) and opened the note.

 

_Your skin is air,_

_Your lips are wine,_

_And as I breathe,_

_You will be mine._

 

 _What the bloody blue hell?_ It was written in a disturbingly masculine hand. _Is this a joke?_ He checked the envelope.

 

_Mrs. H. Weasley_

 

He didn’t know if that made him feel better or worse.

Just then, Snape stormed down the aisle behind him, muttering something that sounded like, “idiotic, cross-eyed bird.”

* * *

**Maybe It’s All Just Some Cruel Prank**

dinner conversation challenge

 

“Rose, Hugo, there’s something I need to tell you.”

Hugo’s stomach flip-flopped.

“You know I loved your father very much.”

Hugo nodded. He didn’t like where this was going.

“But there comes a time...”

“You met someone,” Rose guessed, and Hugo’s throat tightened.

Mum nodded. “Not... met... exactly, but yes. Is that all right?”

Rose smiled. “Of course, Mum. I’m happy for you.”

“Hugo?”

No, it bloody well was _not_ all right. “Yeah, Mum. That’s great.”

“Good. Because he’s here. He came for dinner.”

Hugo followed them into the dining room.

... Snape.

Bloody, bolloxing, wankery Snape—Mum’s new boyfriend.

 _Bugger_.

* * *

 

**Intentions**

bodyguard challenge

 

“What do you want with her?”

Snape looked up from his marking. “Pardon?”

Hugo lifted his chin, determined not to be cowed. “My mother. Why are you after her?”

Snape smirked, set down his quill, and gave Hugo his full attention. “Perhaps I’m setting her up to crush her as revenge for leaving me to die. Perhaps I intend to deliver her to those who would kill her for her part in the Dark Lord’s downfall.”

Hugo clenched his fists. He thought as much.

“Or perhaps,” Snape said, and his smirk vanished, “it’s because I love her, you insolent twit.”

* * *

 

**You Know What They Say About Cats and Curiosity**

lingerie challenge

 

“Mr. Weasley.”

Hugo groaned. “Yes, Professor Snape?”

Snape cocked an eyebrow. “Perhaps you should get used to calling me _Father_.”

Hugo scowled. “No, I think _Professor Snape_ will continue to suffice.”

The bastard smirked as he handed Hugo a box. “Give this to your mother, and do not open it.” He went into his office, and Hugo headed for his next class.

He knew he shouldn’t open it. He really shouldn’t.

He opened it.

_Bloody hell!_

Somewhere nearby, someone laughed. Al and Scorpius were watching him, sniggering madly.

Hugo flung the scrap of green lace at his cousin.

_Damn Slytherins._

* * *

 

**Sneaky**

stuck on you challenge

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Snape barked.

“Sorry, sir. I think I must have made a mistake with my potion.”

“Undoubtedly. However, I don’t see how that explains why you refuse to unhand me.”

“I’m stuck, Professor. It’s the potion.”

Snape bent to look in the cauldron and got a face-full of bushy hair.

“You idiot! We’ll be stuck together for days!”

“Whatever will we do, sir?”

Snape stared for a long, calculating moment.

“Are you attempting to turn me gay so that I won’t marry your mother, Mr. Weasley?”

“... Yes?”

Snape sneered. “Better men than you have tried.”

* * *

 

**Uncle George Always Wins**

altering appearances challenge

 

“George Weasley!”

The wedding party looked up to see the groom storming through the reception, full of ginger fury.

 _Wait... what?_ Hugo blinked.

Snape’s long curtains of hair were no longer black, but bright orangey red.

Hugo tried to suppress his mirth until he noticed that even Mum was snorting with laughter.

Uncle George was grinning ear to... well.

“You impertinent, disrespectful _child_!” hissed Snape. “I’m going to—”

“You’re going to what?” George asked cheerfully. “Cut my _other_ ear off?”

Snape flushed through his freckles and walked away, muttering incoherently.

“Welcome to the family, Sev!” George called after him.

* * *

 

**Man of the House**

behind closed doors challenge

 

“Oh, hell no!”

Rose caught his arm. “I’m telling you, don’t go in there.”

“He’s hurting her!”

Rose sighed. “They’re newlyweds, Hugo. You do know what that means, right?”

He grimaced. _Mum_ and _newlywed_ did not belong in the same thought.

“She never made that much noise with Dad,” he muttered.

“Maybe there’s a good reason for that,” Rose replied cruelly.

“Can’t he at least have cast a Silencing Charm?”

Rose shrugged. “You’re fifteen. It’s time you deal with it.”

Hugo waited.

Ten minutes later, Snape emerged, dressed and put-together.

Hugo wished he could wipe the smirk off Snape’s face.

* * *

**The Hall of Aurors**

portrait challenge

 

This hall creeped him out. All those eyes, some far too familiar...

“Wotcher!”

He slipped past quickly, wondering if Teddy found it as awkward as he did.

Finally, he arrived, just outside Uncle Harry’s office.

“Hugo!”

“Hi... Dad.”

Hugo made small talk, never quite meeting the painted blue eyes. Finally: “You heard about Snape?”

Dad grimaced. “So, it’s true. Unbelievable. I know he’s a hero, but he’s still a git.”

“You’ve no idea.”

“Actually, I do.”

The corner of Hugo’s mouth twitched. “Right.”

Dad was quiet for a long moment, then: “She’s happy, though?”

“Yeah,” Hugo admitted. “She really is.”

* * *

 

**The Only Thing to Fear**

boggart challenge

 

Hugo should have remembered what was in the trunk when the professor asked him to help move it. It hadn’t been that long since his third year.

When it fell and unlatched, he couldn’t draw his wand fast enough.

Snape slithered from the trunk, a horrific grin cutting across his face. In either hand, he held Mum and Rose by the hair, dragging their bodies behind him as he emerged. Their eyes were empty, their throats slashed. Just like Dad’s had been.

“ _Riddikulus_!” shouted Hugo.

The figures became dancing puppets and Hugo forced the boggart back in to the trunk.

* * *

 

**Well, They Couldn’t All Be Total Douches**

family visit challenge

 

The awkward silence was filled with silverware clinking.

“So, how long have you two been seeing each other?” Mum asked.

Hugo snorted. “Since they first _saw_ each other, I think.”

Rose shot him a glare. “A few months.”

Mum nodded politely. “How does your father feel about it?”

“More to the point,” said Snape, “how do your grandparents feel about it?”

Scorpius shrugged. “About as you’d imagine.”

Mum frowned and Snape pursed his lips.

“But sod the lot of them,” Scorpius said, pushing his food around. “Rose is Rose.”

The corner of Snape’s mouth curled up.

“Very good, Mr. Malfoy.”

* * *

 

**~~Pissing~~ Poetry Contest**

dirty limerick challenge

_There once was a slimy old git_

_On whom Voldy called out a hit._

_The snake gave a try_

_But he wouldn’t die,_

_So now in his class here I sit._

 

“Is that the best you can do, Mr. Weasley?”

Hugo jumped.

“Sir! I just...”

Snape snatched up the paper.

“How disappointing.”

“You can do better?”

Snape smiled nastily.

_There once was a boy with a mum_

_Who had a delectable bum._

_The boy stood aghast_

_While she writhed and gasped_

_As the git made her shudder and come._

 

Snape walked away smirking.

“I still like mine better,” Hugo muttered.

* * *

**What’s in a Name?**

Rose Snape and Scorpius Malfoy challenge

 

“You can’t do this!”

“I’m of age. I can do whatever I want.”

Hugo couldn’t believe it. He literally could not wrap his mind around the concept. Yet there she was—official, signed scroll in hand, ready to head off to the Ministry.

“You can’t take his _name_ , Rose! It’s just—well, what would Dad say?”

“Dad’s not here, is he?” she spat. “And whose fault is that?”

“You think Dad _meant_ to... Scorpius, please, talk some sense into her!”

The blond just shrugged and grinned cheekily. “Rose Weasley, Rose Snape, doesn’t really matter. She’ll be Rose Malfoy soon enough.”

* * *

 

**It Was Only a Matter of Time, What With All the Shagging**

expecting challenge

 

Hugo eyed his sister warily.

“You guys ready to go?” Mum asked.

“Mum, what’s up?”

“What do you mean?” She twirled some of her hair between her fingers.

“You wouldn’t have called Rose in from Romania just for lunch.”

Mum looked between them, seeming to struggle for words. “Well, er... there is something...”

Snape snuck up and wrapped his arms around her, his hands coming to rest on her belly.

Mum smiled hopefully at Hugo, and Snape smirked as he nuzzled Mum’s neck.

Rose squealed happily, and it finally clicked.

 _Wonderful_ , Hugo thought resignedly. _My mother’s been impregnated with Snape-spawn_.

* * *

**When Hugo Met Silas**

buttons challenge

 

“Isn’t he cute?” Rose cooed.

Hugo thought the floppy thing his mother held looked like an ugly old man.

“Yes,” he said less than enthusiastically. “He’s adorable.”

“You find something wrong with my son, Hugo?” Snape asked dangerously.

 _Only that he’s your son._ “Not at all.”

Hugo looked at Silas’s outfit, buttons all the way down the front. _Merlin, they’ve even dressed him like Snape._

“Here.”

Mum shoved the baby into Hugo’s arms, and Hugo struggled to think up some escape.

Then Silas grabbed Hugo’s finger in his tiny fist and started sucking on it, and Hugo could only stare.

* * *

 

**An Excellent Judge of Character**

Crookshanks challenge

 

Hugo was completely baffled.

_Crooks must be going senile._

He certainly was an old cat—many years older than Hugo himself—his longevity presumably thanks to his Kneazle side. But he’d always been highly intelligent and an excellent judge of character.

Hugo recalled the way he’d acted when they’d had dinner with Scorpius’s grandparents. Crookshanks had hissed violently, then refused to leave Mum’s lap, glaring at Lucius the whole time.

Yes, Crooks knew a bad man when he saw one, even when said man was trying to be good.

Why, then, was he curled up on Snape’s lap... purring?

_Maybe..._

* * *

 

**The Happiest Day of Her Life**

blame it on Ron challenge

 

“You sure about this?” Hugo fiddled with his boutonniere. “You really want _Snape_ giving you away?”

“ _Someone’s_ got to,” Rose spat.

“I just don’t get you. It’s not as if Dad _wanted_ to get murdered!”

“Then maybe he should have stayed home with us instead of charging off—” Her tears silenced her.

“I never took you for a fool,” Snape said, moving from the doorway. “Believe me, child. He would not have missed seeing you in that dress if he’d had any choice.”

Hugo gaped as his sister cried into Snape’s arms. Eventually...

“Come on, sis. Scorpius is waiting.”

* * *

 

**Like Looking in a Funhouse Mirror**

babysitting challenge

 

_Babysitting. Oh, joy._

Hugo looked at the boy. Silas looked exactly like he had at that age. The same pert nose, rounded cheeks, and high brows. Just like Mum.

And yet, where Hugo’s bushy hair was bright red, Silas’s was jet black. Where Hugo’s eyes were cobalt, Silas’s were obsidian.

He was his brother. And yet... he wasn’t.

Silas tugged on Hugo’s sleeve. “Can you teach me ’sploding snap?”

Hugo cocked an eyebrow. “Don’t you think that’s a little dangerous?”

“I don’t care!” Silas insisted.

Hugo laughed and hefted Silas into his arms. “Sure, kid. What are big brothers for?”

* * *

 

**Hugo Polishes Snape’s Broom**

creative cursing challenge, broom polishing challenge

 

“It’s a lot longer than mine, Professor.”

“How astute.”

“Can I ride it?”

“Only if you use harder strokes, boy. You won’t crush it.” Snape’s eyes flicked to the door. “Try spitting on it. I want it to shine.”

The door burst open.

“ _What in the name of Merlin’s sweet salty nether regions is going—_ ”

Hugo jumped and the ebony broom clattered onto the floor. Snape continued reading, undisturbed.

“Mum!” Hugo blinked. “Wait, what?”

Mum took in the scene. “What? Oh, I think I’ve... left... something...” She trailed off and wandered out of the room.

Snape started sniggering uncontrollably.

* * *

 

**An Innocent Inquiry**

Lily challenge

 

“Does it ever bother you?”

“Does what bother me, Hugo?” Snape asked, taking a sip of tea.

“That you weren’t Mum’s first real love.”

“I’m hardly in a position to be envious. Given my age, it should not surprise you that your mother was not my first love, either.”

“What happened to the other woman? Why didn’t you marry her?”

“Because James Potter won her first,” Snape growled.

Hugo gaped. “You were in love with Annie Finch-Fletchley? Wow, that’s really kinda pervy, Professor!”

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

Hugo smirked. Sometimes Snape was just too easy.

* * *

 

**Nighttime Obligations**

monster under the bed challenge

 

“He’s asking for you.”

“It’s the middle of the night,” Hugo protested, wishing Snape would get out of his bedroom.

“Yes, it is. Get up.”

“Why should I?” Hugo grumped. “What is it that the great Severus Snape can’t handle?”

Snape dragged Hugo from his bed.

“You know perfectly well what.”

Hugo stumbled to the next room.

The small boy on the small bed looked up at him with wide eyes. “Hugo! Make the monsters go away!”

“Sure, kid.”

Hugo smiled as he found one of Silas’s toy wands and prepared to banish whatever had dared disturb his brother’s dreams.

* * *

 

**Same Difference**

grey nightshirt challenge

 

Hugo entered quietly, trying not to wake anyone.

“Where have you been?” asked a voice from the shadows.

“Tonight’s exercise ran late.”

“Your mother was hysterical with worry.”

“Sorry,” Hugo replied, and he was. “But don’t you think I’m too old for a curfew? I’ll be an Auror in less than two years.”

“Perhaps,” Snape said, walking toward him, “but as long as you live in this—”

Then Hugo was blinded by the sight of Snape’s pale, bony legs protruding from a frumpy, Scrooge-esque nightgown.

“What—what are you wearing?”

Snape looked nonplussed. “It is a nightshirt.”

“Shirt... Right...”

* * *

 

**To Sleep No More**

while you were sleeping challenge

 

Hugo sat at his mother’s bedside, wondering how everything had gone so badly wrong.

Snape entered, and Hugo lunged at him.

“Why weren’t you here?” he cried. “She was alone when I arrived! If you really loved her, you’d be here!”

Snape grabbed Hugo’s arms. “Would you rather I watch her die—or find a way to save her?”

Hugo stopped and looked at him through his tears, hardly daring to hope. “You... you found a cure?”

Snape nodded. “It took forty solid hours to brew, but yes.”

“She’ll live?”

“She’ll live.”

Hugo collapsed into Snape’s arms, sobbing with happiness.

* * *

 

**Bad Influence**

Azkaban challenge

 

“Release him.”

“Get out of here, Weasley. This isn’t your case.”

“No, but that man _is_ my stepfather.”

“Exactly why this isn’t your case.”

Hugo stared down at Adrian Dawlish. “He was having dinner with my mother, sister, and I at the time he was supposedly seen.”

Dawlish glowered, but released Snape’s bonds. “This isn’t over.”

“Naturally.”

As Hugo led Snape out of the Auror Division, he asked in a low voice, “Are you guilty?”

“Do you really want to know?”

Hugo thought, then shook his head.

“You shouldn’t be so trusting, Hugo.”

“It’s too late for that lesson, Snape.”

* * *

 

**A Letter to a Pretty Girl**

one not like the other challenge

 

_Beloved,_

_Today, for the second time in thirty years, my mother had to bury her husband._

_As they lowered his body into the ground, I remembered his words, and those of he who came before._

_Dad told me to find a girl I could trust with my life._

_Snape told me to find one I could trust with my heart._

_I know now, it’s you they spoke of._

_I learned of love from watching them with my mother—loves so different, but both true._

_The lessons of my fathers have shown me, finally, that I truly am..._

_Yours always,_

_Hugo_

 


End file.
